1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a semiconductor substrate and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with the use of the semiconductor substrate.
It is to be noted that the semiconductor substrate in this specification refers to a substrate with a semiconductor element or a semiconductor circuit, etc. formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid increase in the demand for flexible semiconductor devices such as flexible electronic paper and solar cells which is able to be placed on curved surfaces. Accordingly, the techniques for manufacturing flexible semiconductor devices have also been attracting a high degree of attention all over the world.
As an example of techniques for manufacturing thin flexible semiconductor devices, a method for manufacturing a flexible semiconductor device has been proposed in which a thin film layer (hereinafter, abbreviated as a layer to be peeled) including the semiconductor device formed on a glass substrate or the like is peeled from the substrate, and transferred to other flexible material, for example, a plastic film (Patent Document 1).